turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Marie Galtier
We already had links to Quebec in all these articles but thanks for the help just the same. Turtle Fan 17:32, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I see that Marie is still under "Died of Natural Causes" even though we have a "Died of Cancer" cat. Is the latter reserved for only OTL figures (as it appears to contain only such) or is this just an oversight? :I think it's a matter of not having gotten around to her yet. Turtle Fan 17:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) This could be developed into one of those cross-cat lists TR talked about for un-natural deaths in that we keep the ATL list general and put the character into the specific cause along with the OTL characters. ML4E 05:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Unnatural causes of death is going to cross-reference the how and why. We might have both hanged men and gunshot victims in Suicides, and we might have both Suicides and Executed Characters in Hanged Men. In Natural Causes there's not so much of a question as to why, unless maybe it's an STD or an infection coming from deliberately bad hygiene or being the product of a society with a woefully underdeveloped health care system. I don't know that any of those are either desirable or viable. With Cancer, Cardiovascular, Diabetes, etc, it's a much more clear-cut case of subcategorization. Turtle Fan 17:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Lucien is listed under "Died of Cardiovascular Illness" so I guess this is an oversight. However, I think maintaining two lists may have some merit. ML4E 06:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :As I was going through the OTL (and yes, that's all I've done so far), it occured to me that we probably should have been doing the ATL/OTL split. And then when I came up with the idea of cross-categorization with the non-natural deaths, it hit me that the model could still be applied to the Natural Causes category. TR 23:26, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean "Natural Causes (OTL)" and " . . . (Fictional Universe)?" I can see the merit to that and I think it would satisfy all concerns here named. Turtle Fan 00:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Such a split makes sense. Not only would the ATL list include fictional characters but also OTL historicals who died differently than in OTL. For instance, Lincoln in TL-191 wasn't assassinated and presumably died of natural causes. :::I do think the rule of alive at last appearance should apply for historicals. For instance, FDR was alive in his last TL-191 appearance and should not be listed as died ATL, at least not for this story. ML4E 03:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::FDR died a year early in WW. TR 19:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Point taken. However, I'm just using FDR as an example for a Historical who is dead in OTL but did not die by the end of the story(s) he appeared in. ML4E 20:52, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd also suggest we go easy on assuming characters who were dead by the end of the series, but died offstage and unrecognized, died of natural causes. Especially if, like Lincoln in 191, they outlived their OTL selves. True it's unlikely Old Man Abraham was hit by a car or something like that at his age, and if he'd been killed no doubt someone would have mentioned it in the series. Still, assuming natural causes is speculation. Do we still have "Died of Unknown Causes"? Turtle Fan 23:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC)